Défi drabble
by favoria
Summary: Les règles: 1 jour, 1 drabble, en 15min max, à partir d'une citation ou fanart de One Piece, jusqu'au 12 avril. Mon but: me motiver et retrouver un véritable plaisir d'écriture tout en me redonnant confiance dans mon écriture. Votre rôle: me motiver si vous en avez envie, plus simplement enjoy it ;)
1. jour 1: départs

Défi drabble

Le défi:

1 drabble par jour

environ 15min/drabble

texte brut (non retouché au-delà du temps imparti)

basé sur une citation ou fanart

jusqu'au 12 avril (soit 23 drabbles)

(drabble = court texte)

"Yo ! Cela fait longtemps que je ressens le besoin d'écrire, mais sitôt quelques lignes de OS ou de fiction écrite, je bloque, sèche et me désespère. J'ai donc trouvé cette idée pour me motiver et retrouver un véritable plaisir d'écrire tout en me redonnant confiance dans mon écriture. One Piece, pour changer. L'inspiration est facile à venir avec cette oeuvre. Peut-être y aura-t-il quelques crossovers suivant les jours, avec The legend of Zelda ou Dragon Ball certainement, on verra bien.

Je publie uniquement pour me motiver à tenir ce défi jusqu'au 12 avril, date de fin que je me suis fixée (et début de mes vacances ! *-*).

(En parallèle je suis le même défi mais hors One Piece histoire de diversifier, à partir d'un fragment de chanson, et que je ne publierai pas. Un double défi en somme)

Sur ce, c'est parti pour le premier jour!

21/03/19 - jour 1 - lien du fanart utilisé ici:

https : / / drive. google . com / folderview?id=1eaZz35DHGhkjO_99PC0VU9cm5nDj04ba

enlever les espaces!

(edit: j'ai changé de stockage, les fanarts sont tous dans le même dossier, classés par jour 1, jour 2 etc.)

écrit sur « Matin de pluie » de Saez - environ 15min – 425 mots - rating K

Départs

« J'étais sous la pluie ce jour là. Je n'ai pas voulu me mettre à l'abri sous les quelques devantures entourant la place. Comme mon ami dont je sens la présence à mes côtés. Comme le reste de la foule. C'aurait été un affront à l'homme qui se dressait face à nous tous. Quand bien même il fut un hors-la-loi, il méritait qu'on lui montre notre profond respect. Malgré ces chaînes pendant à ses pieds, il semblait plus libre que jamais, jugé en haut de l'échafaud. A genoux, un sourire reconnaissable entre mille mangeait pourtant la moitié de son visage. L'homme le plus libre du monde, le roi des pirates, mon capitaine. Y insufflant sa Volonté, il vient de donner ses dernières paroles, rendant ivre d'aventure et de liberté la foule à présent en liesse. La pluie se mêle à mes larmes et les camoufle aux yeux de mon ami. Aucun de nous n'est dupe, nos épaules tressautant de concert. Le regard rivé au sol, je refuse de regarder le corps sans vie. Mais sentant glisser _son_ chapeau de paille sur mes yeux, je relève la tête en remettant en place le couvre-chef, et regarde le ciel, un triste sourire étirant mes lèvres. Très bien, l'heure est aux départs. Je tourne les talons et disparais parmi les anonymes, sachant que mes anciens compagnons d'arme font de même. Capitaine, faites bon voyage. »


	2. jour 2: t'embellis ma vie

une heure de retard, mais je ne pouvais pas manquer une séance ciné!

Il faudrait quand même que j'arrive à être à l'heure, autant ici que dans la vie réelle'

Nous passons des larmes d'hier aux rires d'aujourd'hui, je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau protagoniste.

22/03/19 – jour 2 – le lien du fanart: lien du fanart utilisé ici:

https : / / drive. google . com / folderview?id=1eaZz35DHGhkjO_99PC0VU9cm5nDj04ba

(enlevez les espaces!)

– environ 15 min - 288 mots - écrit sur « t'embellis ma vie » de Yann Perreau

T'embellis ma vie

« Law sortit de la salle de bain torse nu, encore humide de sa douche. Tout en se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, il contempla la créature féline allongée sur son lit. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis son retour dans la chambre à coucher, ses grands yeux verts reflétant son affection pour lui. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de sa présence, lui qui avait toujours refusé ce genre de distraction à bord. Mais elle l'avait séduite, et cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle partageait sa vie. Il sourit doucement, jeta dans un coin la serviette trempée et s'assit près de sa compagne tout en la taquinant :

« Tu pourrais en faire de même de temps en temps, prendre une douche ne te tuera pas. »

Un grognement lui répondit, boudeur. L'homme voulu approcher sa main pour toucher la toison noire de jais, mais un coup de griffe l'interrompit. C'était bien une fille pour réagir ainsi. Il réussit finalement à gratouiller la base de l'oreille droite, et bientôt un ronronnement sonore parvint à ses oreilles. Le félin finit par se lover contre celui qu'il daignait accepter sur son territoire, répondant aux caresses par de légers coups de tête sur la main tatouée afin de profiter de son pouvoir bienfaiteur plus vite. Cet instant fut soudain interrompu par une goutte d'eau qui tomba sur la tête de l'animal, ce qui lui fit secouer l'oreille tout en stoppant net l'élan d'affection. Law rit à la vision de son chat lui tournant le dos, mais toujours lové contre son torse. Il n'y avait bien qu'elle qui pouvait embellir sa vie à ce point. Il n'échangerait pour rien au monde ces petits instants hors du temps. »


	3. jour 3: nuit de veille

Bonjour! Pas de publication en pleine nuit car cette fois j'ai écrit en journée! Ce fut un peu plus laborieux, mais c'est là. Je m'y tiens pour l'instant, autant pour le défi drabble One Piece que non OP, je vais faire en sorte que ça dure. Par contre va falloir que je respecte un peu plus le temps imparti (calculé en nombre d'écoute de la chanson x) ). cette dernière est juste en fond sonore, je fais en sorte qu'elle colle à l'ambiance du drabble mais c'est à peu près tout.

Merci à Shadow pour ses deux reviews, contente que ça te plaise :)

23/03/19 – jour 3 – lien du fanart : lien du fanart utilisé ici:

https : / / drive. google . com / folderview?id=1eaZz35DHGhkjO_99PC0VU9cm5nDj04ba (enlever les espaces) - 21min

écrit sur « Holocene » de Bon Iver - 380mots

Nuit de veille

« Je veillais le chapeau de paille comme Law me l'avait demandé. Voilà plusieurs jours que la guerre de Marine Ford s'était terminée, et le gamin n'était toujours pas sorti de son coma. Nous nous relayons toutes les quatre heures à son chevet, afin de surveiller les constantes vitales ainsi que les éventuels signes annonciateurs de l'amélioration de son état. Jusque là, RAS, mais je m'efforçais de ne pas m'endormir en relisant le dossier médical de mon patient. On peut dire qu'il revenait de loin. Le capitaine avait tenté l'impossible pour le sauver tout en minimisant les séquelles physiques. Maintenant, je le vois passer ses nuits à lire des bouquins de psychologie pour gérer le réveil de Luffy. Car à n'en pas douter, la mort de son frère n'allait pas être facile à digérer, l'état catatonique dans lequel il a été plongé en est le signe annonciateur. Et vu sa force, c'est la sécurité de mes camarades et du sous-marin qui étaient en péril. Pourquoi le cap' avait couru le risque de sauver un ennemi ? Nous nous posons tous la question, et à coup sûr nous n'aurons jamais la réponse. De toute façon, c'est comme ça, plus qu'à espérer que le chapeau de paille ne se retourne pas contre nous. »

« Un mouvement me sort de mes pensées. Luffy bouge ses doigts. C'est léger mais c'est bien là. Les prévisions de Law étaient donc justes, il devrait se réveiller dans les heures qui suivent. J'appelle quelqu'un pour me remplacer, et vais retrouver Law dans sa cabine pour le prévenir. Je toque discrètement et entre sans attendre. Je remarque qu'il dort, écroulé sur ses recherches. Je soupire en secouant la tête. Incorrigible celui-là. Je vais chercher le plaid posé sur le fauteuil de la chambre, et m'apprête à couvrir mon ami, quand un bruit de course me fige. La porte de la chambre claque, et Shachi entre en criant, suivi de près par Bepo :

-Captain ! Luffy bouge, vous aviez raison !

-Idiot, ferme-là ! Il dort enfin !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Luffy ?

-Oui captain, il...

Une tornade nous bouscule sans nous voir, déjà partie au chevet de son patient. Je me lance à sa poursuite, jurant intérieurement de faire payer à Shachi cette interruption. »

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas très satisfaite, il y a des répétitions, c'est brouillon mais c'est le jeu, je n'y touche pas. Avec cet exercice, les défauts ressortent vite et c'est dur de les corriger en temps limité, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'y réfléchir. Le fond d'abord Je ferais peut-être mieux demain, qui sait ?


	4. jour 4: douleur

Et voilà que je suis à nouveau en retard. Quoique je me considère encore comme étant dimanche soir, quand bien même l'horloge affiche 1h20 du mat'. Je vais avoir du mal à me lever je sens x)

Bref, toujours est-il que ce drabble est presque une suite de celui d'hier, par pur hasard car je choisis les fanarts au pif. Tant mieux, ça me donne l'occasion de faire un clin d'oeil à mon pairing préféré

Shadow, c'est un peu mon problème, et sans doute à cause de ça que je n'arrive plus vraiment à continuer ce que j'ai commencé, je travaille là-dessus, et ce défi me fait du bien car je suis obligée de ne pas trop me questionner sur ce que j'écris. Merci pour ce compliment, si l'intention est passée c'est le principal en effet!

24/03/19 - Jour 4 – lien du fanart lien du fanart utilisé ici:

https : / / drive. google . com/ folderview?id=1eaZz35DHGhkjO_99PC0VU9cm5nDj04ba

15min - écrit sur : Fools de Lauren Aquilina

Douleur

« Luffy venait de s'échapper du sous-marin, en détruisant tout sur son passage. Je n'ai pas pu le retenir, malgré mes tentatives de verrouiller toutes les portes en prévision de ce moment. Regardant la forêt dans laquelle il s'était engouffré, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que mes points de suture tiennent. Sinon c'est la mort assurée. Enfin, en théorie. Je ferais en sorte que ça ne se produise pas, je ne le permettrais pas. Pourquoi tous ces efforts pour sauver un ennemi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être à cause de l'incident de la salle des ventes de shabaondy. Je me souviens parfaitement de l'aura que ce gamin dégageait lorsqu'il s'est dirigé vers ce Dragon Céleste. Calme, et terrifiant, prêt à tout pour protéger ses amis, y compris prendre le risque de faire une croix définitive sur son rêve. Peu de personnes en sont capables, d'autant plus parmis _nous_, pirates. Depuis, je suis fasciné par ce phénomène. C'est comme ça. »

« Heureusement que tu es bien entouré Mugiwara-ya, sinon tu aurais rejoint ton frère en un claquement de doigts. Je lance nonchalamment à mon patient, en songeant qu'être protégé par Jinbe et le seigneur des ténèbres était quelque chose de surprenant pour un œil extérieur.

\- Hmmm

\- Tu t'en remettras un jour, crois-moi

\- C'est pas possible, j'sais bien qu'il me manquera toujours. »

Son ton éteint me fait faire une chose dont je ne me croyais plus capable depuis longtemps rassurer quelqu'un. Je me vis passer une main derrière sa nuque, fermant mes doigts sur ses cheveux de jais.

« Cette blessure cicatrisera, et laissera une marque indélébile comme celle sur ton torse. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec. Dis-toi qu'au moins, il te reste des amis sur qui tu peux compter. Tu n'as pas tout perdu d'un coup.

-Traf', ça veut dire que tu... »

Son regard plonge dans le mien, sa main se raccroche à mon sweat.

« Une autre fois Mugiwara-ya. Occupe-toi de toi pour l'instant.

Nos visages se frôlent à présent.

« Traf'... Je serais là pour toi, plus tard. Promis. »

Fichu Mugiwara-ya pensais-je au moment où ses lèvres entrent doucement en contact avec les miennes. »

A demain!


	5. jour 5: l'histoire de Jack

Bonjour bonjour! On quitte Traffy pour nous moquer gentiment d'un personnage. je mets un tout petit warning spoiler (quand bien même ça fait plus d'un an que l'arc concerné est sorti). si vous n'avez pas lu l'arc Zou, soit vous lisez quand même, soit on se retrouve demain. mais on le voit arriver à 10km à la ronde donc bon, un peu de courage ;)

Shadow: je ne peux pas arrêter d'écrire, mais faut que j'arrête de me décourager au milieu de projets un peu longs x) le lawlu c'est le meilleur pairing de tout one piece!

ps: comme prévu, la fatigue est là xD

25/03/19 - jour 5 - lien du fanart /!\ c'est maintenant le même pour tous les drabbles, ça vous évite de retaper tout l'url chaque jour:

https : / / drive. google . com/ folderview?id=1eaZz35DHGhkjO_99PC0VU9cm5nDj04ba

(edit: j'ai changé de stockage, les fanarts sont tous dans le même dossier, classés par jour 1, jour 2 etc.) - écrit sur le tic tac de l'horloge - 15min - 243 mots

l'histoire de Jack

"C'est l'histoire d'un homme nommé Jack. Il était spécial Jack, avec son fruit du démon de type Mammouth et ses deux énormes cornes. Il était immense, avec de longs cheveux blonds tressés de part et d'autres de sa tête. Son regard froid et intraitable en disaient long sur sa cruauté, raison pour laquelle il faisait partie des Calamités de Kaido. Il avait réussi Jack. Et il en était fier. En bref, c'était un brave homme. Mais pas dans le sens de l'expression - vous l'aurez compris - il était juste brave. Et un peu bête, il faut le dire. Car un jour il voulu attaquer un éléphant. Cet autre pachyderme était gigantesque, et millénaire. Mais notre cher Jack pensait qu'il avait le niveau pour faire plier Zunesha. Il n'a jamais dû se demander pourquoi le mammouth était une espèce éteinte, contrairement aux éléphants. C'est pourquoi il envoya toute sa flotte attaquer l'un des membres de l'animal, afin de le faire tomber dans l'océan. Après quoi il serait facile de le tuer, et d'exterminer les Minks par la même occasion. Il se disait que c'était une grossière erreur d'avoir élu domicile sur le dos d'un éléphant nomade. Quand je disais qu'il était bête. Car aussitôt l'ordre donné, Zunesha balanca sa trompe en direction du pirate et sa flotte. Il fut bien embêté Jack quand il vit que c'était cuit pour lui, mais c'était trop tard. Le bateau coula, et Jack avec. Et puis Zou."

Et un petit jeu de mot pour conclure ce drabble, un!

on se retrouve demain :)


	6. jour 6: valse

Hey! Une nouvelle publication en journée, j'ai eu du mal pour celui-là, je savais ce que je voulais dire, mais avait du mal à le mettre en forme, donc j'ai un peu dépassé. Mais je globalement satisfaite de moi, bien qu'il mériterait d'être développé un jour (surtout la deuxième partie).  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Shadow: la difficulté c'est plutôt de ne pas perdre le fil, de continuer à croire et à développer l'histoire sur le long terme. Et de ne pas publier trop vite aussi x) Plusieurs OS arrivent "bientôt", je fais une petite cure de plus petits projets pour me remotiver comme il faut._ Souvenirs blancs_ en fait partie (bien qu'on ait pris notre temps avec mon amie pour l'écrire... plus d'un an. Merci d'ailleurs pour ta review là-bas, on était super contentes de la lire^^).

C'est encore un nouveau contexte, de nouveaux personnages, une nouvelle manière de raconter un instant illustré par le fanart trouvable avec le même lien que les jours précédents.

* * *

26/03/19 – jour 6 - écrit sur « Let me be your wings » (duo final de « Poucelina ») - 30 min (Oups^^') - 425 mots

Valse

« Depuis que Zoro avait rejoint son équipage, Perona s'ennuyait. Le château de Lugubra n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom, et ce n'était pas avec un colocataire comme Mihawk qui allait la distraire. Alors elle s'était mise à explorer toutes les pièces de la bâtisse, en quête d'une trouvaille quelconque qui pourrait égayer ses mornes journées. Au bout de plusieurs jours d'exploration, elle tomba sur un petit coquillage. Captivée par l'objet, elle s'empressa d'aller trouver Mihawk au salon afin de le lui montrer. Elle fut surprise quand le sabreur enclencha sa trouvaille et q'une douce musique s'en échappa. Il expliqua nonchalamment :

« c'est un dial. Il permet d'enregistrer un son et de le faire entendre au gré de nos envies.

-La musique est magnifique, on dirait une valse.

-C'en est une.

-Pourquoi as-tu cet objet en ta possession ? Tu n'écoutes jamais de musiques.

-Souvenir de ma mère, c'était une grande pianiste. Je n'en écoute que lorsque l'occasion se présente, ce qui est rarement le cas. Et oui, je sais danser, si c'est ce que tu souhaites savoir. Et non je ne danserai pas avec toi. Maintenant laisse-moi. »

«Perona n'allait pas s'avouer vaincue. Elle allait danser une valse avec Mihawk, ce serait son nouvel objectif. Le chemin fut long et ardu, fait de petites amorces, d'insinuations, de la musique qu'elle enclenchait régulièrement, le soir après le repas. Elle dansait seule dans le salon, vêtue d'une simple robe noire à bustier. Elle pensait qu'à force, son cavalier la rejoindrait. Et c'est ce qui arriva un mois plus tard. Elle venait tout juste d'enclencher le dial, et esquissait ses premiers pas de danse lorsqu'une main glissa sur sa taille. Elle se retrouva soudain dans les bras de l'homme au regard si déstabilisant, et rougit contre son torse. Elle fut d'autant plus chamboulée car il s'était changé lui aussi. Elle se laissa guider par ses pas expérimentés, profitant de ce moment si étrange, et si intense. Alors que la fin du morceau approchait, elle sentit la main gauche de son cavalier glisser vers ses jambes, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner, le souffle soudain coupé par ce qui suivi. »

« Il la prit dans ses bras, impulsivement. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Il la sentit attraper sa cravate pour approcher leurs visages, leurs souffles se mélangeant dans l'air frais de la pièce. Sa raison effacée, il ne lui restait plus que son instinct pour le guider. Il l'écouta donc, au plus grand plaisir de son horripilante et chère colocataire. »

Je vous laisse avec une fin ouverte, imaginez ce qu'il vous plaira ;)

On se retrouve demain pour un nouveau drabble!


	7. jour 7: Le verre

Yo! Presque en retard, mais c'est bon, voilà un petit drabble qui se déroule avant la naissance de Luddy, du temps où Bell-mère (mère adoptive de Nojiko et Nami) était une fière Marine. Je parle pas plus, juste mon petit mot habituel à Shadow (toujours fidèle au rdv, merci!): c'est bien les fins ouvertes, y a pas de raison à ce que l'auteur guide tout le temps le lecteur, même dans de petits écrits :P

A demain!

* * *

27/03/19 - jour 7 – écrit sur « prepare for adventure » de The cog is dead – 20min – 439 mots

« Bell-mère enrageait. Alors qu'elle rentrait tout juste d'une journée éprouvante de sa base de la Marine – une prise de plusieurs pirates qui avaint pris en otage un village non loin – elle n'avait qu'une envie : se poser dans un bar et boire pour se relaxer. Toujours en tenue de marine, sa veste d'officier fièrement posée sur ses épaules, elle passait tout juste la porte de son bar favori quand elle déchanta : un équipage pirate avait envahit la petite salle. Et pas n'importe quel équipage de malfrat : celui de Le Roux, un nom montant dans le milieu. Sa prime affichait déjà une coquette somme, et la rumeur disait qu'il avait été mousse à bord de l'Oro Jackson. Elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle souhaitait boire tranquillement, donc elle allait toucher deux mots à ce jeunôt, et pourquoi pas le jeter en prison. Oui, ça lui ferait du bien de ferrer autre chose que de petites frappes. Mais son service était fini, elle était seule et la politique des alentours était de ne pas embêter les pirates de passage tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas de vague. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se diriger droit vers le capitaine accoudé au bar, et de lui lancer un cinglant :

« Ecoute, j'vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, mais si tu veux pas d'emmerdes le ptiot, tu ferais bien de te trouver un autre endroit pour cuver en paix. Ici, c'est MON bar, pas celui de la vermine. Compris ? »

« Elle fut déboussolée par le rire qui lui répondit. Alors comme ça il se payait sa tête ? Il allait voir, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une femme qu'elle allait se laisser impressionner. Elle sortit son pistolet et le plaqua contre le front du gars. Un silence se fit dans la salle avant qu'un autre rire retentit :

-Viens plutôt boire avec nous, c'est moi qui offre. Ce bar est sympa, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de l'abîmer. T'es du même avis tavernier ? Ce dernier acquiessa discrètement, peu rassuré. C'est qu'il savait que Bell-mère avait le sang chaud. Bouillant même. Cette dernière prit la choppe que tenait Le Roux et la posa violemment sur le comptoir, faisant trembler ce dernier.

-Ok, je te laisse tranquille pour ce soir, mais demain à la première heure toi et tes hommes avez intérêt à avoir mis les voiles, sinon je donne pas cher de votre carrière de pirate.

-Merci la belle, mon offre tient toujours tu sais ? Dit le pirate en la voyant tourner les talons.

-Ton verre, tu peux te le mettre où j'pense. »


	8. jour 8: mon plus fidèle ami

Bonsoir! Ce soir, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'étaler mon amour pour les chevaux à travers un personnage qui les apprécie tout autant. J'ai fait attention à ne pas employer un vocabulaire "technique" qui ne parlerait pas à tout le monde. C'est plus court que d'habitude, car je ne pouvais pas écrire longtemps ce soir, et parce que tout est dit dans ce court drabble. J'aime quand Oda montre dans son oeuvre que les animaux sont des membres de l'équipage et/ou des amis à part entière (un autre exemple étant le dresseur et son lion de l'équipage de Baggy le Clown). Ça me donne envie d'écrire à nouveau dans ce contexte, un jour...

Shadow: c'est vrai qu'un petit flash-back de cette rencontre aurait été très drôle dans l'anime ou le manga

le fanart est ajouté au dossier!

28/03/19 – jour 8 – écrit sur «je reviendrais vers toi » de Bryan Adams (Spirit l'étalon des plaines) - 12min - 262 mots

mon plus fidèle ami

« Cavendish aimait son cheval autant qu'il s'aimait lui-même, si ce n'est plus. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, Farle étant né aux écuries royales et le jeune prince y étant continuellement en visite. Ce dernier, rendu fou de ce poulain d'un blanc éclatant dès la première fois qu'il le vit, avait insisté pour être l'unique personne à s'en occuper, et pour cela il avait lu un nombre incroyable d'ouvrages sur le Cheval, et s'était abreuvé des connaissances des soigneurs travaillant au château. Il avait ainsi noué une solide relation avec son cher Farle, se comprenant à présent d'un seul coup d'œil. Mais tout n'avait pas été simple au début, il était tombé plusieurs fois de son dos avant de comprendre qu'il fallait _demander_ et non _exiger_ quoi que ce soit de son cher destrier. Lorsqu'il voulu prendre la mer, il fit aménager sur son navire une grande pièce uniquement pour son ami équin, afin qu'il ne souffre pas trop de voyager à ses côtés. Et dès qu'ils accostaient quelque part, il faisait paître et se défouler son cheval dans les prés. En ce moment même, il brossait son étalon, s'appliquant à lui rendre ce moment agréable tout en lustrant sa robe et en démêlant ses crins ondulés. Ce dernier le remercia en montrant des signes d'amitié en retour : il appuya sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme, dans un tendre moment de complicité. Cavendish se promit une nouvelle fois qu'il protégerait sa monture à tout prix, et qu'il ferait payer cher quiconque atteindrait à la vie de Farle. »

Vous saviez que j'aimais (doux euphémisme) les chevaux? x)


	9. jour 9: héritage

Yo! à nouveau un drabble un peu triste, tout doux et nostalgique. je voulais savoir une chose: allez-vous voir les fanarts dont je m'inspire? je sais que c'est pas évident de recopier un url. quoi qu'il en soit, l'adresse est à votre disposition si vous le souhaitez :)

comme d'hab Shadow, merci pour ta réaction :D

29/03/19 – jour 9 – écrit sur « shattered brothers » de Trading yesterday

double fan art (nommés drabble 9 partie 1 et partie 2 dans le dossier) - 302 mots - 15/20min

« Il l'avait enfin entre ses mains. Au beau milieu de l'arène, entouré d'ennemis, il avait gagné. Il venait de récupérer l'héritage de son frère. Il croqua rapidement dans le fruit, esquissant une grimace à cause de l'horrible goût qui envahit sa bouche. Une chaleur ardente partit de son cœur puis explosa dans tout son corps. Il n'y prêta pas attention tout de suite, l'heure était à la fuite. Il rattrapa en pleine chute la jeune combattante aux cheveux roses et retourna dans les airs. Il fallait réduire à néant ce Colisée. Il se concentra, cherchant comment se servir du Mera Mera no mi. L'esprit résidant encore dans le fruit du démon le guida, et ensemble ils lancèrent l'emblématique attaque « Hiken ». Un gigantesque poing ardent mis le feu à ce qu'il se trouvait sous lui. Quelle sensation déstabilisante était-ce que de voir son poing prendre feu sans éprouver la moindre morsure. Il était devenu le feu. Mais il y avait autre chose d'encore plus surprenant : la présence à ses côtés. Il sourit et alla retrouver Koala (et accessoirement reposer Rebecca au sol). Il récupéra son chapeau et son arme, s'éloigna un instant des autres pour prêter plus attention à ce qu'il ressentait près de lui. Il laissa couler une larme en disant à voix haute :

"Ace, mon frère. Désolé de vous avoir oublié pendant toutes ses années."

Une étreinte l'enserra soudain, quasi fantomatique et pourtant si vraie. Il s'en était douté: un fragment de l'âme de Ace était liée au démon. Il sut qu'il le pardonnait, et qu'il pourrait compter sur ce guide si cher pour tout lui apprendre sur ce pouvoir, afin qu'il puisse protéger Luffy à son tour. La sensation d'être enlacé disparue comme se volatilise un mirage, mais il en était certain: son frère l'accompagnerait pendant quelques temps. "


	10. jour 10: au bord de la falaise

Bonsoir, je me suis laissée emportée par la musique et mes pensées, donc j'ai clairement envoyé balader la limite de temps x) Mais je suis fière de ce drabble. Il est dans le même registre qu'hier. Je vous laisse, à demain en fin de soirée certainement, bonne fin de week-end :)

Shadow: *rougis* ça me touche beaucoup que tu aies pu ressentir si fortement ces émotions lors de ta lecture, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci :)

30/03/19 - jour 10 - écrit sur "Saturn" de Sleeping at last - fanart comme d'hab dans le dossier, j'ai réussi à raccourcir l'url, afin que ce soit plus simple pour vous (enlever les espaces) :) https : / / bit. ly / 2UfMX1L \- 30min - 448 mots

Au bord de la falaise

"Debout au bord de la falaise, elle avait les yeux fermés afin de mieux humer l'air marin. Un souffle de vent légèrement plus fort que les autres vint l'enlacer avant de poursuivre son chemin aérien. Alors elle sut. Il n'était plus de ce monde, son Roi venait de larguer les amarres vers une nouvelle aventure, inconnue de tous les vivants. Une larme roula sur sa joue, et vint se perdre dans son décolleté. Plusieurs autres suivirent, durant de longues heures elle pleura son amant maudit, elle pleura son amour perdu. Une sensation soudaine la tira de sa tristesse: elle ressentait une autre présence non loin d'elle, au creux de son ventre plus précisément. Un sourire maternel étira ses lèvres. Il lui avait laissé un ultime souvenir, au travers duquel elle le retrouverait sûrement. Cet être à naître était la marque de leur amour interdit, elle se promit de le protéger de toutes ces personnes qui détestent son père, elle lui ferait comprendre quel homme il était, et qu'il n'aurait pas à porter cet héritage comme un fardeau. Sa vie s'annonçait rude, mais elle serait là. Elle ferait tout pour que la marine ne mette pas la main sur leur enfant, l'enfant de Gol D. Roger et de Portgas D. Rouge. Il devait vivre."

"Debout au bord de la falaise, elle ne regardait pas l'horizon comme de nombreux mois auparavant. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur sa maisonnette, elle pleurait, tout comme pleurait le petit être dans la bâtisse. Ces vingt longs mois de grossesse l'avaient épuisée, mais elle avait été tellement heureuse de rencontrer son fils, de lui donner le nom qu'_il_ avait choisi. Seulement, elle n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse, elle ne pourrait pas protéger son fils de la vie qui l'attendait. Mais il allait vivre, Monkey D. Garp veillerait sur lui, elle avait sa parole. Une aura familière apparut près d'elle. Ils se regardèrent longuement, émus par ces tristes retrouvailles. Il la serra contre elle, partageant sa douleur et son bonheur. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire, il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle vive encore de nombreuses années. La vie pouvait se montrer tellement injuste parfois. Roger se tourna vers la falaise, adressant une pensée de soutien à son fils, et attendit Rouge. Celle-ci comprit que l'heure était au départ, elle agrippa le manteau de son époux et le suivit, non sans un ultime regard en arrière.

"Ace, prends soin de toi, et vis. Pardonne-nous, nous veillerons sur toi de là-bas. Je t'aime, et ton père t'aime aussi, ne doute jamais de cela."

"Deux souffles de vents s'élancèrent vers l'immensité de l'océan, tandis que les pleurs dans la bâtisse s'éteignirent, laissant la place au doux rire cristallin d'un nouveau-né."


	11. jour 11: labyrinthe

Yo! 23h30, encore à l'heure, yes!  
Moins inspirée aujourd'hui, plus fatiguée aussi, je vous embête pas plus et vous laisse avec ce petit drabble. Fanart dispo dans le dossier ici: : / / bit. ly / 2UfMX1L :) (si le lien se s'affiche pas bien, devant bit . ly faut rajouter le traditionnel h.t.t.p.s././) (décidément j'ai l'impression de coder un message secret à force de me battre pour que le lien ne soit pas mangé par ^^)

Merci Shadow, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews!

* * *

31/03/19 – jour 11 – écrit sur « Take me home, country roade » de John Denver – 15min – 435 mots

Labyrinthe

« Zoro avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il faisait assis à la table de la cuisine alors que ce n'était pas l'heure du repas, et surtout qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool devant lui. Au lieu de sa boisson favorite, ce satané cuisto avait dessiné un ensemble de blocs et de traits, et y avait inscrit un « départ » et un « arrivé ». Luffy, Usopp et Chopper étaient aux côtés de sourcils en vrille, tous excités, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment non plus.

-Alors Marimo, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit le blond en pointant son gribouillage de sa cigarette.

-Une carte, j'suis pas débile non plus.

-C'est bien Zoro, tu es sur la bonne voie ! L'encouragea Luffy avec de grands gestes.

-C'est la carte du village dans lequel on va se rendre. Nous voulons aller_ tous ensemble_ et dans les plus brefs délais à l'autre bout de la grande rue, tu peux pas la louper c'est tout droit. Ce qu'on essaye de te dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas te perdre. Tu restes avec nous, on marche tout droit, point.

-Pour qui tu me prends cuisto de mes deux ! Je sais quand même aller d'un point A à un point B sans être traité comme un bébé !

-On sait que tu arrives toujours à atteindre le point d'arrivé – par quel miracle je n'en sais rien – mais là on veut le faire rapidement, donc en ligne droite. Lui expliqua Usopp.

-Vous me saoûlez avec vos conneries, je pars devant, sinon ce soir c'est du cuisto frit qui sera servi au repas.

-Sanji, calme-toi, éteins ta jambe, c'est pas le moment de foutre le feu au Sunny. Tempéra Usopp

-En parlant de repas, je ne cuisinerai pas si tu ne réussis pas cet exercice. Pense à Luffy, s'il n'a pas son troisième quatre-heure de la journée il va encore se plaindre parce qu'il n'a rien dans le ventre.

Zoro en eu ras-le-bol de toutes ces insinuations. Il quitta donc la pièce sous les cris indignés de ses amis, avec l'idée de les attendre là-bas pour leur prouver qu'il savait traverser une rue sans se perdre. Il sauta à terre, et sourit moqueusement en voyant la grande allée qui lui faisait face. Pas possible qu'il se perde là-dedans. Il commença donc à avancer, sifflotant, la main posée sur la garde de ses sabres. Usopp et Chopper le regardèrent s'éloigner en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme : le sabreur venait de bifurquer dans une ruelle quelques mètres à peine après l'entrée du village. Ils allaient mourir de faim. »


	12. jour 12: anguille sous roche

Yo! Premier jour d'avril, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne reste "plus que" 12 drabbles en plus de celui-là, je peux dire que j'en suis à la moitié de mes défis. Et je tiens bon, avec un peu de retard pris sur les drabbles que je ne publie pas... Tant pis ça reste formateur!

fanart posté à l'heure qu'il est. S'il reste des fautes d'orthographe je m'en excuse, je me relirais mieux que ça quand je serais plus reposée.

Shadow: en même temps, Zoro est presque continuellement sérieux, surtout quand il se perd x)

Bonne lecture, à demain, dans 4 jours c'est le week-end.

1/04/19 – jour 12 – écrit sur « Je m'en retourne à l'institut » des Trois Accords – 20min – 384 mots - lien court du fanart trouvable au drabble précédent

Anguille sous roche

« Doflamingo venait de recevoir une lettre, cachetée par un symbole qu'il avait entrevu régulièrement dans les journaux. Il en fut très étonné, et se demanda pourquoi le fugitif lui écrivait si longtemps après son départ. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et un sourire se peignit lentement sur son visage.

« Doffy, je ne te pardonnerai sans doute jamais ce que tu as fait à Cora-san, néanmoins un dialogue pourrait être ouvert entre nous. La Doffy-family était ma famille également, tu m'as recueilli, accepté et t'es occupé de moi, je t'en serais toujours redevable. Moi et mon récent équipage voguons à présent sur Grand Line, et il te serait certainement profitable que nous naviguions sous ton pavillon. Cela te permettrait d'asseoir ta réputation sur cette mer à travers moi. Tu sais ce dont je suis capable, je ne te décevrais pas. »

« Un grand blanc suivit ces quelques lignes, ce qui intrigua le pirate au manteau de plumes. Pas de signatures, rien. De plus il ne voyait absolument pas Law lui faire une proposition de la sorte. Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche. C'était poutant bien son écriture... Le grand capitaine était troublé. Il retourna le papier dans ses mains et vit un paragrahe écrit au verso. Son rictus fâna, et la colère le gagna peu à peu. Law lui payerait, quand le moment sera venu, il lui apprendrait ce qu'il en coûtait de se moquer de lui."

« Ceci est un poisson d'avril, j'imagine sans mal ta tête à cette révélation. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais la mort de Corazon, je ne rejoindrai jamais ton équipage, je n'occuperai jamais le siège de Coeur que tu me réservais. Je finirai par te retrouver, et je te tuerai.

Je te souhaite de te porter mal, et que tes affaires ne marchent pas.

Trafalgar D. Water Law

ps : oui, je suis un D. Prends garde à toi Doffy. »

« Son poing s'écrasa dans le mur, il relu la lettre puis la jeta dans le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de sa cheminée, fulminant. Un vulgaire poisson d'avril. Même son ancien protégé s'y était mis. Il se promit de tuer Trafalgar dans d'atroces souffrances, et de lui couper sa main – non, son bras – droit afin de l'empêcher à jamais d'écrire. Oui, il allait faire ça. Patience. »

poisson d'avril/anguille sous roche... vous l'avez? ;P oui je n'ai pas résisté, cette date me tendait les bras x)


	13. jour 13: les prémices d'une révolution

Yo! Ce soir, c'est Dragon qui est à l'honneur, j'espère que j'ai été assez claire dans ce texte, me semble qu'il y a un petit problème au niveau de la conjugaison (mais je voulais pas m'attaquer au plus que parfait alors que je suis crevée, ça aurait fait mal aux yeux je pense. donc j'ai préféré un petit combo passé simple/imparfait tout du long, même si d'un point de vue temporel ça devient un peu moins juste, l'important c'est que ce soit compréhensible).

Shadow: heureusement qu'il y a eu Léo également (c'est bien lui?) pour recoudre son bras ^^ sans Lu', notre petit Law ne serait sûrement plus de ce monde en effet, et Doffy aurait accompli sa vengeance!

Bonne lecture, à demain!

* * *

02/04/19 – jour 13 – écrit sur « The final countdown » de Europe – 18min – 411 mots - lien court du fanart dans les chapitres précédents

Les dessous d'une révolution

« Son père venait de lui envoyer son poing en pleine face. C'est certain que ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Qu'importe, il était grand, suffisamment éclairé sur le monde pour tracer son propre chemin. Il quittait la Marine, cette fière organisation que son père servait depuis de nombreuses années, et que lui-même avait intégré très tôt, croyant en ses valeurs : la paix, la protection des civils, la liberté. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il gravissait les échelons, il se rendit compte que quelque chose le dérangeait. Alors il entreprit discrètement des recherches, et tomba sur des informations concernant le Gouvernement Mondial qui le mirent mal à l'aise. Puis d'autres encore, et encore, et encore. Des choses de plus en plus graves, de plus en plus insoutenables qui ébranlaient ses croyances, sa confiance envers les administrations mondiales, mais surtout – et c'était là le plus grave – qui mettaient sérieusement à mal la légitimité même de tout ceci : l'Ordre Mondial n'était qu'un amas de déchets exécrables, d'hommes pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Après plusieurs jours de réflexions, il en parla à ses amis Ivankov et Kuma, ainsi qu'à sa future compagne, qui furent stupéfaits. Ensemble, ils avaient pris leur décision. Place aux actes à présent. C'est ainsi qu'il donnèrent leur démission de la marine, ensemble. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à régler. Dragon prit une profonde inspiration et rentra dans la maison qu'il partageait avec son père. C'est peu après cet instant que la sentence paternelle s'abattit sur sa joue. Il resta immobile, soutenant avec rancoeur le regard colérique de son père. L'un ne comprenait pas comment le héros de la Marine tolérait ces vérités, car Garp en avait connaissance, il n'avait pas eu l'air surprit quand son fils lui avait révélé les raisons de son départ. L'autre ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de laisser parler son poing de l'amour, déçu que le fils ne voit pas au-delà de ça, il pensait pourtant que Dragon aurait pu changer tout ça en douceur, redonnant ses lettres de Noblesse à leur cause.

Suite à cet échange, le père laissa le fils préparer son sac, et s'en aller en claquant la porte. Ce dernier rejoignit ses camarades au port, près de leur embarcation de fortune. C'est ainsi que les quatre premiers Révolutionnaires prirent leur envol, la soif de vengeance et de vérité au ventre, des objectifs pleins la tête, une volonté inébranlable les unissant. »


	14. jour 14: réalité alternative

Bonjour! Publication en journée, on dit merci à mes heures de pauses entre les cours

On retrouve le même personnage qu'hier, mais pas tout à fait dans le même contexte. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et vous dit à demain

Merci Shadow, leurs idéaux ne sont également pas compatibles je pense. Tel père tel fils... Sauf chez les Monkey x)

03/04/19 – jour 14 – écrit sur « Brand new world » Opening 6 de One Piece – 17min – 373 mots

Réalité alternative

« Eeeeh les mômes, revenez tout de suite, que je vous fasse comprendre à quel point il est contraire au règlement de voler dans les cuisines !

-Cours toujours Papy, on a pas envie de retourner dans le bureau de Sengoku ! Cria un Ace courant à toute jambe

-Mon estomac se souvient encore de la dernière fois ! Renchérit Luffy »

« Sabo se retourna pour voir ses frères poursuivis par leur grand-père. Décidément, depuis que le cadet avait rejoint les rangs de la Marine, le calme n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Déjà que Ace seul avait du mal à respecter le règlement, mais depuis que les deux étaient à nouveau réunis c'était peine perdue. »

« Ne t'occupe pas d'eux Sabo, ils comprendront bien la leçon un jour ou l'autre. Ils feront moins les malins une fois envoyés dans le Nouveau Monde pour contrer les nouveaux grands pirates.

-Je n'en suis pas persuadé Dragon, ils ne changeront jamais, quel que soit le danger auxquels ils sont exposés. Je me demande encore comment Oyaji a réussi à les convaincre de s'engager...

-Affaire de famille, c'est dans la tradition. Je m'y suis bien fait, alors ils devraient y arriver également.

-Fiston, rappelle-moi la dernière fois où tu t'es pris la tête avec Akainu ? S'incrusta un Garp traînant derrière lui les deux bruns couverts de bosses. »

« Le blond dut accélérer pour suivre la cadence de son mentor, visiblement pressé de partir loin de son père. Sabo rigola discrètement. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Dragon se battait continuellement avec Akainu au sujet de documents cachés à la majorité des marines, l'un voulant changer les choses pour une justice meilleure, l'autre voulant asseoir son autorité et réprimer sévèrement toute entorse au règlement. Autant dire qu'entre eux la guerre était rude pour les promotions. Sabo misait sur le père de Luffy pour prendre la place de Sengoku quand l'heure viendrait, il partageait son idéal de justice et était prêt à tout pour l'appliquer. Quant à ses frères... Les deux étant proches de Grands Empereurs et autres Rookies, ils ne devraient plus tarder à déguerpir discrètement afin de suivre leur propre route. Certainement au grand soulagement de la Marine toute entière.»


	15. jour 15: crossover cauchemardesque

04/04/19 - jour 15 - écrit en playlist aléatoire - 415 mots - environ 20min

Yo! Crossover aujourd'hui, avec Death Note. En voyant le fanart vous comprendrez pourquoi (regardez le peut-être après la lecture). je m'excuse envers ceux qui ne connaissent pas cet autre merveilleux manga. Pour faire court: Light Yagami est un étudiant de génie ayant trouvé un cahier de la mort: il peut donc tuer toute personne dont il écrit le vrai nom dans le cahier. L est un détective (le meilleur du monde) plus ou moins du même âge, chargé d'enquêter sur les morts en séries causées par un mystérieux "Kira". à un moment donné de l'histoire L et Light deviennent "ami", et Light travaille avec le détective sur l'enquête. je crois que ça suffira pour y voir clair.

dernière chose tout de même: L est...particulier. il mange uniquement et continuellement des sucreries, et se tient assis en appui sur ses pointes de pieds, fesses posées sur les talons, courbé.

voilà, bonne nuit et à demain!

ps: je corrige les fautes demain, je m'excuse si ce n'est pas très clair, j'ai eu du mal aujourd'hui'

Crossover cauchemardesque

"Cette nuit, Light Yagami eu du mal à s'endormir, tracassé par le détective lancé à ses trousses. L devait avoit deviné que c'était lui qui se cachait derrière Kira. Ils ne cessaient d'élaborer des plans, soit pour se débarrasser du détective, soit pour vaincre définitivement celui qui se prenait pour un dieu. Le jeune homme finit tout de même par sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla parfaitement reposé. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il pensais."

" Je me tiens au pied d'un l'hôtel. Je le reconnais: c'est celui dans lequel la brigade anti Kira travaille pour plus de discrétion, et dont mon père fait partie. J'ai rendez-vous avec L pour une raison qui m'échappe. Je m'énerve contre moi-même : comment ai-je pu l'oublier, alors que j'arrive à duper ce détective sur mon rôle dans l'affaire qui secoue le monde? Je me ressaisis, ça me reviendra, je suis juste fatigué et particulièrement nerveux. Respire, allons voir ce que cet emmerdeur me veut encore."

"J'arrive devant le bureau de L. La porte est ouverte, je ne me gêne pas pour y rentrer sans m'annoncer. Mes yeux accrochent sa silhouette chétive : il me tourne le dos, assis sur le canapé. Je le hèle avant en me déplacant dans la pièce pour entrer dans son champ de vision. Pas de réponse de sa part. Étrange, habituellement il engage la conversation avant même que je franchisse le seuil. D'autres détails m'intriguent:sa position, la courbure de son dos, le trajet de sa main faisant des allers-retours entre les pâtisseries et sa bouche semblent moins naturelles, plus rapides. Et plus que ça, ce ne sont pas des pâtisseries mais des morceaux de viande qui se trouvent près du détective. Avec horreur, je découvre enfin le visage de celui qui me fait à présent face: grands yeux noirs, cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche, pas de doute possible: c'était Monkey D. Luffy, de One Piece. Pourquoi portait-il les habits de L? Pourquoi se tenait-il comme lui? Et surtout, POURQUOI se trouvait-il en face de lui, et pas dans son univers? Je sue à grosses gouttes, perdu, inquiet, ne comprenant rien à une situation pour la première fois de ma vie. Je..'"

"Light se réveilla en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit. Un cauchemar, encore. Tellement réaliste pourtant. Quelle catastrophe cela serait pour son monde qu'un Monkey D.Luffy s'invitant parmi eux. Son téléphone bipa, il lut le message avec horreur: "Light, on a un souci: L n'est plus L.""


	16. jour 16: courage petit

Bonsoir! Je passe en coup de vent, envie de renouer avec mon lit pour une longue nuit de sommeil x) Ce soir, place à un certain sourcils en vrilles, à nouveau un écrit pas super joyeux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Shadow: t'as raison sur le caractère de Luffy. Mais il est tellement imprévisible qu'il donnerait malgré tout du fil à retordre à Light

05/04/19 – jour 16 – écrit sur « Redemption song » de Bob Marley - 20min - 341 mots

Courage petit

« Salut petit. Je sais ce que tu ressens, je sais que t'as peur de ce qu'il t'arrivera. Je suis passé par là tu sais, j'ai été à ta place. C'est pour ça que je me permets de te parler comme ça. Nous sommes la même personne que le temps a séparé. Tu verras, d'ici peu tu quitteras ce royaume ambulant, tu repartiras de zéro grâce à un vioc qui te considèrera comme son fils. J'te jure que tu feras ce que tu as toujours aimé : cuisiner. Et plus tard, c'est pour tes amis que tu seras aux fourneaux. Ils deviendront ta famille, et bien plus encore. Vous voguerez ensemble sur les mers, vous vivrez des aventures extraordinaires. Tu verras même des sirènes – des vraies, de sublimes créatures ! Alors tiens bon, encore un peu, lève la tête et garde foi en ton avenir. C'est pour cette raison que je te parle aujourd'hui, ne baisse pas les bras. Toute un monde te tend les bras, il n'attend que toi. Endure le traitement que t'infligent tes frères, ignore les remarques de ton géniteur, et patiente. Je ne peux te dire que tu deviendras quelqu'un de formidable, mais tu feras partie d'un équipage qui l'est. Tu veilleras sur tes amis comme ils prendront soin de toi. Fais-moi confiance, ton cauchemar prend bientôt fin. A plus tard petit. »

« Sanji se réveilla difficilement ce matin là. Il avait fait un rêve tellement réel. Il chercha des yeux l'homme en costard qui lui avait parlé, mais personne en vue. Il était tout seul dans sa petite cellule sombre, dans le froid et l'humidité des sous-sols du château familial. Il ne se rappelerait bientôt plus de cet homme sentant la cigarette à plein nez, mais ses encouragements eux, venaient de se graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il était voué à réussir quelque chose dans sa vie, alors il s'en sortirait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il prouverait au Germa qu'il n'était pas un raté, il s'en fit la promesse. »


	17. jour 17: coup bas

Yo! minuit moins 2min, _just in time_! Encore un crossover, ça m'inspire en ce moment Et nouveau point de vue, pour changer un peu. J'avais promis à Lorelin un autre contexte, mais impossible de l'écrire, on verra bien demain pour les pitreries d'Ace sur le Moby Dick. Moi, spoiler? Nooooon vous avez dû rêver ;P

C'est un peu dur de trouver la motivation d'écrire tous les jours, je me tiens à One Piece pour l'instant, jusqu'au bout j'espère (encore une semaine pile poil!)

merci pour tes encouragements Shadow :)

fanart dans le dossier drive comme d'hab, sur ce je vous dis à demain!

06/04/19 – jour 17 – écrit sur « Far from any road » de The Handsome Family – 17min – 311 mots

coup bas

« Vous êtes déjà demandé quelle serait l'issue d'un combat Naruto x Luffy ? Et bien moi non. Navrée pour ce faux espoir. Par contre je me suis imaginée à plusieurs reprises une confrontation des blondinets, vous savez, Naruto contre notre cher Sanji. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le vainqueur me semble tout désigné : Le ninja l'emportera quoi qu'il arrive. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Je vous laisse réfléchir un instant. Vous l'avez? Voici mon raisonnement :

Les deux sont puissants et ont des techniques qu'ils maîtrisent à la perfection. Je pense qu'en corps à corps ils se valent, Naruto étant déstabilisé par le jeu de jambes de Sanji, et le cuisto devant s'adapter aux techniques ninja. Mais lors d'un combat, tous les coups sont permis, même les plus bas. C'est pourquoi lorsque Naruto utilisera la technique de sexy-méta – vous savez, celle qui lui permet de se transformer en une jolie demoiselle en tenue d'Eve – car assurément il tentera cette attaque, Sanji se retrouvera déstabilisé. Frapper une jeune femme nue ? Impossible pour notre cher cuisto, d'autant plus qu'il ne saurait dire tout de suite si ce n'est qu'une ruse de son adversaire ou bien une vraie représentante de la gente féminine qui aurait pris la place de son adversaire. Quelques paroles enjôleuses, un clin d'œil séducteur, et c'est d'une perfusion sanguine dont le pirate aura besoin. C'est que Sanji perdrait rapidement plusieurs litres de sangs, et tomberait dans les pommes, vaincu par une déesse d'une pichenette.

Je vous l'accorde, Sanji vivrait mal cette expérience, mais qui sait, peut-être lui servira-t-elle de leçon ? Quoi que... C'est de Sanji dont nous parlons, donc ne rêvons pas trop, et ne tentons pas de changer notre cher cuisto gentlepervers. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'invente des mots aujourd'hui, sur ce, bonne nuit les petits (comment ça je me trompe d'univers?). »


	18. jour 18: Clic

Bonsoir! Légèrement en retard, et des problèmes de connexion au site, m'enfin bref, le voilà tout beau tout chaud ce dix-huitième drabble!

Bonne lecture et à demain,

Shadow toujours merci de laisser une trace de ton passage :D

07/04/19 – jour 18 – écrit sur « Everybody needs somebody » des Blues Brothers – 20min – 506 mots

« Clic. Clic. Clic. Le son de son appareil résonnait discrètement à ses oreilles. A l'affût, l'infirmière en chef de Barbe Blanche guettait chaque bêtise ou moment de gêne des membres de l'équipage pour immortaliser ces moments sur le mur de la honte. Situé dans le réfectoire, les photos le remplissait de plus en plus. Et depuis quelques temps, c'était Ace qui détenait le record : à lui seul, il occupait un bon quart du grand pan de mur réservé. L'infirmière se souvient très bien de la première bêtise du jeune homme : il venait d'être dégagé des cuisines par Thatch, mais avait encore faim. Il avait vu sur la proue du bateau un bel oiseau bleu faisant un somme. Elle l'avait vu s'approcher discrètement du volatile, couteau dans une main, fourchette dans l'autre, bave au coin des lèvres. En mode rafale, elle avait réussi à saisir le moment où Ace venait de mordre l'aile de l'oiseau, puis l'instant suivant où Marco reprit forme humaine. Que ce fut drôle de voir l'air étonné d'un Ace ayant l'index du commandant dans la bouche, ne comprenant rien à la situation ! Il n'avait plus jamais refait cette erreur, mais cet événement n'était que le premier d'une longue liste. Ce gamin avait de la suite dans les idées, et il parvenait régulièrement à rallier on-ne-sait-comment le reste de l'équipage à ses idioties. Plusieurs infirmières étaient ainsi obligées de prendre les photos, et de soigner les pitres une fois la sentence tombée. Tient, en parlant de ça, Thatch a une attitude étrange. Pourquoi cet air sur le qui-vive ? Pourquoi ces feuilles d'ananas et de peaux de bananes sous le bras ? Devinant sans mal ce qui allait suivre, l'infirmière appela discrètement une de ses collègues, également armée d'un escargot-photo. Elles suivirent discrètement le commandant de la quatrième division, puis se cachèrent de manière à prendre de belles photos de leur singerie à venir.

Marco dormait un peu plus loin, profitant du soleil. Elle vit Thatch rameuter discrètement ses amis et distribua les ananas à Ace, Haruta et Izou, tandis qu'il posait une peau de banane sur la tête de Vista et de lui-même. Une peau de banane sur une coiffure banane, quelle mise en abyme. Clic. Les cinq compères se placèrent du plus grand au plus petit, juste derrière Marco, et l'imitèrent, d'abord discrètement puis en rigolant de plus en plus bruyamment. Clic. Ah, le phénix sort de son sommeil. Il tourne sa tête. Clic. La stupeur puis la colère peignent son visage. Clic. Quelques coups de pieds plus tard et c'est fini. Clic.

« Oye, au lieu de prendre des photos, tu ferais mieux de les soigner avant qu'ils ne se vident de leur sang. Si tu veux qu'ils continuent leurs âneries bien sûr, moi je m'en passerais bien.». Grrrrr, il n'a qu'à les soigner lui-même... Bon, au boulot, il va falloir plusieurs mètres de bandage pour réparer les dégâts de cette bêtise. Et plusieurs heures de développement des images afin de compléter son mur de la honte. »


	19. jour 19: anniversaire

Yo! Je me relis demain, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de grosses fautes. On retrouve un perso qui est déjà apparu plusieurs fois ici, mais encore dans un registre différent ;)

Bonne lecture!

(Et moi je me couche, faudrait que j'arrête de procrastiner toute la journée pour me mettre à écrire et travailler tard le soir. Je fais bien d'employer le conditionnel tient, depuis le temps que je me fais cette réflexion -' )

08/04/19 – jour 19 – écrit sur « hotel california » de Eagles - 25min (entrecoupées de quelques min par-ci par-là pour jouer avec le chat) - 603 mots - fanart dans le dossier

« Sengoku relu attentivement la copie de la lettre qu'il avait envoyé au rookie Trafalgar Law quelques semaines plus tôt. Il espérait qu'il l'avait reçue – même si sa mouette voyageuse ne se trompait jamais de destinaire, un risque existait toujours. Il se serait retrouvé dans de beaux draps si le papier était tombé dans de mauvaises mains. Bien que n'étant plus vraiment dans la Marine, apprendre que l'ancien amiral en chef, héro de la marine, souhaitait rencontrer un pirate lui aurait attiré des ennuis. Le vieux soldat espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme viendrait au rendez-vous, fixé à ce soir. Cela ferait tellement plaisir à son protégé. Alors il patienta, encore, toujours un peu plus, commandant verre de rhum sur verre de rhum. Mais personne à l'horizon. Alors que le bar s'apprêtait à fermer, et qu'il était le seul client encore présent dans la salle, la porte s'ouvrit. L'aura puissante qu'il ressenti lui fit esquisser un sourire en coin. »

« C'est pas trop tôt. Dommage qu'il t'ait légué son retard légendaire.

-J'ai eu un contre-temps sur le chemin, un certain Chapeau de Paille qui a absolument tenu à ce que nos deux équipages fassent la fête et libèrent une île d'un tyran.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas du petit-fils de Garp. Rigola-t-il, pas plus étonné que ça par ces révélations.

-Je ne crois pas que vous ayez voulu me voir pour échanger des banalités, comment savez-vous pour Corazon ?

-Suis moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose. Pas d'échauffourée, pas en ce jour. » « Il n'en dit pas plus, le capitaine des Heart le suivit docilement, se doutant du lien qui les unissait tous deux à Corazon. Il quitta le village portuaire, et se rendit au sommet d'une petite falaise non loin. Une tombe se trouvait là, gravée du nom de Rossinante. Sur la croix, un manteau noir en plume malmené par le temps flottait au vent. Sengoku sortit de sa veste une bouteille de saké et deux verres. Ils s'assirent tous deux en tailleur devant la dernière demeure de celui qui les avait tant marqué. Le vieil homme se mit à parler:»

« Il était comme mon fils. C'est moi qui l'ai accueilli dans la marine après son départ de la mafia que montait son frère. C'est moi qui l'entraîna, qui le prit sous mon aile. Il me confia son secret, « je m'appelle Don Quichotte Rossinante » m'a-t-il dit en tremblant. Je m'en rappelle encore. Je me rappelle aussi du jour où il décida d'infiltrer la Doflamingo Family pour faire tomber son frère. Je l'ai laissé faire, même si j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Il a tellement fait avancer notre enquête, grâce à lui nous avons pu mettre à mal certains de ses traffiques, d'esclaves notamment. Le jour où on me rapporta son corps restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, c'était une sale journée. Je savais qu'il protégeait un môme, il me l'avait dit par escargophone. C'est après le grabuge que toi et ce fichu Monkey avaient fait à Dressrosa que j'ai compris que c'était toi ce gamin. »

Ils burent un instant en silence, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Law brisa le silence :

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il était dans la Marine. Je lui dois la vie, et tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Merci de m'avoir montré cet endroit, je suis heureux qu'il repose ici.

-Buvons à sa santé gamin, et souvenons-nous de lui encore longtemps. »

« Les deux hommes échangèrent toute la nuit leurs souvenirs de celui qui fut un fils pour l'un, et un père pour l'autre, fêtant à leur manière l'anniversaire de leur cher Corazon. »


	20. jour 20: Merci

Bonsoir! A nouveau un écrit nostalgique, faut croire que je ne suis d'humeur qu'à ça ces temps-ci. En plus la musique que j'écoutais a bien influencé mon état d'esprit. Bah, ça fait du bien aussi ce genre de choses.

Ne tergiversons pas plus longtemps, je n'ai toujours pas corrigé les fautes des 2-3 drabbles précédents, ça sera fait un jour.

Plus que 4 drabbles (sans compter celui-là), le temps passe vite!fanart dans le dossier, merci Shadow d'être toujours au rendez-vous, le matin ça me donne toujours le sourire aux lèvres de lire ta review :D

09/04/2019 - jour 20 - écrit sur la compilation des OST de Violet Evergarden, dont "Wherever You Are, Wherever You May Be" et "Inconsolable" (foncez voir cet animé, il est sublime et marquant!) - 19 min - 298 mots

Merci

"Il était bien ce jour là, au soleil avec son capitaine qui dormait sur sa proue. Il veillait à tanguer le moins possible pour ne pas qu'il glisse de sa tête de bélier, c'était à son tour de veiller sur lui dans ces moments là. Luffy avait tant fait pour lui, il le protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait et lui donnait de l'affection. Usopp aussi prenait soin de lui, il le réparait et le choyait. Tout le monde s'occupait de lui, chacun à leur façon. Et lui seul savait à quel point ça lui faisait plaisir. Il était reconnaissant à son créateur d'avoir mis autant de coeur à l'ouvrage lors de sa construction, grâce à lui il avait une âme. Merry se sentait si bien avec ses amis, il ferait tout pour eux, il savait qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir la force de les porter encore très loin. Mais il était fatigué, faible et malade, il savait que le jour des adieux était proche, il se faisait une raison. Pas tout de suite se disait-il, encore un peu, encore une ultime aventure à leurs côtés, pour les remercier. Il tenait bon, ne s'écoutant pas lors des tempêtes, ignorant les crissements de sa coque et la plainte de ses voiles. Il remisa ces pensées dans un coin de son esprit et se concentra sur l'instant présent. Il savoura les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient sa proue, ce qu'il aimait cette boule orangée dans le ciel. Il sentit le jeune homme se retourner à plat ventre et poser ses mains sur son museau, le caressant doucement. "Merci", lui dit-il avant de se rendormir. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit. Il avait beau être l'âme d'un bateau, Merry aussi éprouvait des sentiments. Et ces moments-là étaient ses préférés."

"Merci mes amis."


	21. jour 21: La promesse

Bonsoir,  
En ce jour un peu spécial pour moi, j'ai voulu écrire sur un fanart qui m'inspirait particulièrement. J'ai complètement envoyé valser la définition d'un drabble, on peut vraiment parler de One Shot aujourd'hui au vu du nombre de mots. Un petit cadeau d'anniversaire de moi à vous en somme^^ C'est rapidement corrigé, pas vraiment relu, désolée si des fautes vous écorchent les yeux (devrait pas y en avoir, de grosses fautes, mais qui sait).

Je pense que Luffy est un peu OOC, car sérieux, mais la situation l'excuse^^ Law aussi est peut-être OOC, bah, on ne connaît jamais vraiment nos proches, alors des personnages de manga c'est encore moins le cas, tout est possible.

le fanart est dispo dans le dossier comme d'habitude. Il est conseillé d'avoir en tête le drabble du jour 4, Shadow tu devrais être contente. On reste rating K+, mais ça devrait plaire à tous les fans du Lawlu. Je dis ça, je dis rien *part en sifflotant*.

* * *

10/04/2019 – jour 21 – écrit sur « Hallelujah » de Jeff Buckley – plus d'une heure – maximum de mots explosé (1358 mots si vous voulez tout savoir)

La promesse

« Il faisait nuit noir sur le pont du Sunny. Pas moyen d'observer les étoiles ce soir là. Pour une fois que je voyage à la surface,c'est pas de chance. M'accoudant à la lisse du navire, je laisse mon regard se perdre à l'horizon, tandis que mes pensées dérivent sur mon nouvel allié. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait récupéré aussi vite de ses traumatismes, l'aura qu'il dégage est suffisante pour que je m'imagine l'étendue de sa volonté. Se rappelle-t-il de notre échange, vieux de deux ans déjà ? Peut-être, difficile à dire avec lui. Il est tellement déconcertant, parfois je peux lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et d'autres jours ce même ouvrage se retrouve écrit dans la langue du siècle oubliée. Son caractère lui-même est une énigme, car imprévisible et instinctif. C'est un gamin qui vit avec ses tripes, pas avec sa tête. J'aurais presque envie d'avancer qu'il ne sait pas réfléchir, mais j'ai bien vu lors des événements de Punk Hazard que ce n'était pas le cas. Il cache juste son intelligence sous des gamineries. Il dupe son monde grâce à son grand sourire et son air insouciant, mais il sait parfaitement ce qu'il risque quand il prend une décision. Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi, et il l'a remarqué : ce n'est pas pour rien que je lui ai proposé cette alliance. L'objectif fixé sera toujours atteint avec lui, quel que soit le plan – ou l'absence de plan. On devrait réussir à trouver une entente sur la marche à suivre à Dressrosa, même si je ne pense pas échapper à quelques sueurs froides. Je souris discrètement à la pensée que bientôt, Doflamingo tombera. J'en suis persuadé, Luffy a ce pouvoir de venir à bout de monstres tel que le mafieux. Je suis moins certain de ma survie, mais qu'importe, mon objectif sera atteint, je pourrais reposer en paix après ça.

« Hey Torao, je veux pas que tu penses que tu vas mourir bientôt, j'aime pas ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Mugiwara-ya ?

-Je t'ai senti sur le pont, j'en profite pour prendre l'air. T'as dit ta dernière phrase tout haut, me regarde pas comme ça, j'y peux rien si tu réfléchis à voix haute.

-Je suis certain de ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche... Passons. Le but de mon existence est de détruire Doflamingo, de lui faire payer pour ses crimes. Si je meurs en l'atteignant, je n'aurais aucun regret.

-Tu mens.

-Non.

-Si, tu te mens à toi-même. Pour survivre dans ce monde, une vengeance ne peut être ta carte de survie. Il faut un objectif d'un autre genre pour arriver là où tu en es.

-Tu es bien sage ce soir, Chopper aurait-il testé un nouveau remède sur toi ? Je lui signalerais les effets secondaires au petit-déjeuner.

-Moque-toi, je sais que j'ai raison. C'est ce que dit ton cœur, j'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour dire ça.

-Parce que tu parles aux organes maintenant ?

-Je ressens simplement ce genre de choses, c'est de plus en plus fort depuis mon entraînement avec Rayleigh. Cette nuit, il crie, tu sais ? Il hurle qu'il pourra enfin s'exprimer une fois ta vengeance accomplie. C'est au sujet de ta phrase de l'autre jour, non ? Quand tu disais que moi au moins j'ai toujours mes amis et mon grand-père. »

« J'acquiesce, figé par ses révélations. Décidément, ce gamin peut être le jour et la nuit._ Il se rappelle de la discussion_. Je ferme un instant les yeux, faisant redescendre une colère naissante, je fais taire mon égo touché-coulé. Jamais personne ne m'a percé à jour, ces quelques mots m'ont profondément ébranlé. Je réfléchis un instant, ou bien dix, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas de regrets si ma vie prenait fin lors de la chute de Doflamingo, mais mon équipage me manquerait, je m'en voudrais de les laisser sans un adieu. »

« C'est qu'on se les caille ici ! Suis-moi, on va se mettre au chaud. Shishishi, décidément, c'est bizarre ce soir ! » « Son rire me tire de ma torpeur, surpris par ce brusque changement d'humeur. J'aimerais tant le trancher de mille coups de katana, et l'éparpiller en mille morceaux sur son bateau. Je suis certain qu'il trouverait ça marrant en plus... Mais je le suis, me faisant guider vers un endroit reculé du Sunny, à l'arrière. Il ouvre une petite porte et nous nous glissons dans la pièce. On dirait une cabine aménagée à la va-vite, un lit double prend presque toute la place.

« J'ai aménagé cette remise pour les nuits où je fais des cauchemars. Je sens quand ça va arriver, et j'ai pas envie de gêner tout le dortoir. J'ai besoin d'être seul quand j'en fais.

-Pourquoi je suis ici dans ce cas ?

-Par ce que.

-Parce que quoi Mugiwara-ya ?

-Je veux tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite. »

Son regard plonge dans le mien, pur et déterminé, comme l'autre fois. Ses doigts agrippent doucement la fourrure de mon sweat et me tirent à lui tandis que son autre main me fait lâcher mon nodachi. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit à ses côtés, perdu. Ma raison et mon lâcher-prise se livrent une bataille féroce à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Mon sang-froid l'a toujours emporté, toujours. Mais ce soir-là, captivé par de grands yeux chocolats, mon conflit intérieur vient de se solder par une victoire de tout ce que j'avais enfermé à double-tour depuis le jour où j'ai dit adieu à Flevance. Un immense sourire s'étale sur le visage du chapeau de paille. Comment fait-il ? Comment fait-il pour toujours voir le bon côté des choses, pour ne pas oublier sans s'apitoyer, sans haine, sans s'effondrer ? Il me renverse dos au matelas, et s'installe à califourchon sur moi. Ses mèches noires chatouillent mon front. La Lune doit d'être levée pour que je distingue son visage aussi facilement. Je sursaute au poser de sa main sur mon cœur. Sa voix douce et chantante, quoi qu'empreinte d'une certaine solennité, murmure à mon oreille »:

« Tes sentiments, tes émotions, tout ce que tu ressens, ne sont pas tes ennemis Law, tu peux en faire tes alliés. C'est avec eux que tu surmonteras l'impossible, pas avec ta tête. Je t'ai promis de t'aider, alors fais-moi confiance pour dégeler ton cœur. »

« Je pose une main sur la sienne, nos doigts s'entrelacent aussitôt. C'est comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que ça depuis nos retrouvailles. Ce gosse est un sorcier, je ne peux croire à ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Son sérieux, mon état d'abandon, ses paroles, mes gestes. C'est impossible. Une pensée me traverse alors : il ne connaît pas le mot « impossible », il est incapable d'en comprendre le sens. Evidemment qu'avec cette conviction en tête tout est possible pour lui. A portée de main. Une douce chaleur m'enveloppe, nos corps se rapprochent. Plus besoin de mots à présent, le message est passé. Il fallait que je trouve une véritable raison de vivre,Corazon m'aurait balancé dans un mur s'il avait su que je n'avais vécu que pour venger son meurtre. J'ai choisi, ce choix s'est imposé à moi : je vivrais pour être aussi libre que l'est Luffy, tout en restant moi-même. Et si nos routes sont amenées à s'entremêlées, je ne dis pas non. Et lui non plus si j'en crois ses pupilles remplies de désir. Nos bouches s'unissent, hésitantes mais avides d'en découvrir plus. Ses lèvres glissent de ma commissure des lèvres à ma mâchoire, elles en suivent la ligne avant de lentement descendre sur mon cou. Ma main libre se perd dans ses cheveux, et j'hume avec délice leur odeur salée comme l'air marin. Les vêtements échouent par terre, nos esprits s'embrument de plaisir, nos corps bougent à l'unisson. La nuit n'est plus si silencieuse que ça je crois bien. Rendus ivres de cette union, nous nous laissons bercer par le roulis du bateau, sans nous préoccuper de quoi demain sera fait. Pour l'heure, seul compte le contact de son corps brûlant contre le mien. »

* * *

Bonne nuit et à demain, J-3!


	22. jour 22: Maman

Bonjour! On se retrouve en fin de matinée aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire dans la soirée. On fête les mamans en avance aujourd'hui, et plus précisément une maman bourrue mais qui, au fond, les aime son trio de fils^^  
Demain est le dernier drabble prévu, mais je pense conclure cette série dimanche soir, ce qui fera non pas 23 mais 24 chapitres.  
Shadow:bon anniv en retard, la coïncidence a voulu que le drabble du 8 s'appelle justement "anniversaire", comme quoi le Karma existe! Ou alors c'est moi qui ait un don de clairvoyance^^

* * *

11/04/19 – jour 22 - écrit sur « Don't worry, be happy » de Bobby McFerrin - 15min - 200mots?

Maman

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Dadan, le facteur de Fuschia a reçu une lettre pour toi, je te l'ai apportée.

-Salut Makino, il est sûr que c'est pas une erreur de destinataire ? Fais moi voir, ça doit bien faire cinq ans que je n'ai rien reçu... Je connais même pas cette écriture.

-Vu la rigidé de l'enveloppe, il doit y avoir un carton ou une photo à l'intérieur.

-Peut-être une mauvaise blague d'un des morveux du coin, pourvu que le tien ne devienne pas comme eux.

-Ils sont toujours moins farceurs que tes trois protégés, la liste de leurs bêtises serait longue à citer!Dadan, tu pleures ? C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Ces mioches, même à des centaines de kilomètres de là ils réussissent à me faire pleurer. Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir la prochaine fois qu'ils franchiront le seuil de ma maison ! Non mais, des années à n'avoir des nouvelles que par les journaux, et d'un coup ils se rappellent de moi. « Bonne fête des mères, on t'aime, tes garçons ». En plus ils ont l'audace de me souhaiter cette fête, alors que je leur ai toujours interdit de m'appeler maman ! Je vais appeler Garp pour leur faire passer l'envie de se moquer de moi en main propre. Second de l'armée révolutionnaire ? Mort au champ de bataille ? Pirate écervelé ? Ils résisteront pas à la colère de Dadan ! Qu'est-ce que vous regardez vous ? Espèce de bandits de mes-deux !

-Ton grand sourire parle pour toi Dadan, fais voir leur carte. Purée, Sabo n'a pas changé, il a juste poussé, aussi grand que Ace sûrement. Heureusement qu'il est toujours en vie. Et Luffy a l'air bien remis de Marineford. Fêtons ça les gars ! Makino, tu restes avec nous ? Promis on fera attention à ton petit.

-Allez Dadan, bois un coup avec nous, que tu remettes de tes émotions ! Je vais coller la carte à côté de leurs avis de recherche et coupures de journaux, tu...

-Pas question, c'est ma carte, elle va dans ma chambre ! Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi alors que vous êtes dans le même état. Non mais, c'est qui la patronne ici ! »


	23. jour 23: final

Et me voici en retard de plusieurs heures pour le tout dernier drabble de ce défi. Mais à cause de problèmes d'internet, c'est pas complètement de ma faute^^'  
On retrouve deux amis face à face aujourd'hui, pour un petit double final. C'est pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit, loin de là, mais tant pis. Je concluerai véritablement ce recueil en début de semaine prochaine, d'ici là bonne lecture et portez-vous bien :D  
Shadow: je ne pense pas que j'ai un don pour écrire, mais j'aime ça donc je m'améliore petit à petit, l'important est de se faire plaisir. Et si on peut partager ce plaisir avec des lecteurs c'est encore mieux! L'imaginaton, c'est une des plus belles choses qui existent (avec les chevaux, évidemment xD)  
tschüss,  
favo'

* * *

12/04/2019 – jour 23 - « écrit sur father and son » de Cat Stevens - 15min - 210 mots

Final

« Les voici face à face, comme promis il y a tant d'années de cela. Les deux amis à l'idéal de Liberté radicalement différent. L'un rendant justice lui-même, l'autre créant des lois en vertu d'une Justice unique. L'un Roi des pirates, l'autre amiral en chef de la Marine. Tous deux au beau milieu du champ de bataille, prêts à défendre leurs convictions jusqu'au bout. Mais pas à tout prix : ces derniers jours, trop de sang a coulé. Trop de tombes à creuser. Bref, la guerre n'a que trop durée. C'est pourquoi d'un accord tacite, ils ont fait baisser les armes de leurs camps respectifs. L'issue du combat doit se jouer entre eux. Non par fierté, mais par responsabilité. Bras croisés pour l'un, mains dans les poches pour l'autre, tous deux le regard grave. Un vent poussiéreux fait battre leurs manteaux à l'unisson. Quelques paroles échangées : « Je vais me battre, même si je dois te tuer mon ami » « Si je suis qui je suis aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi, alors respectons notre promesse. ». Ils s'élancent d'un même cri, scellant ainsi l'aube d'une nouvelle ère : « Défendons nos idéaux jusqu'au bout ! » »


	24. conclusion: Réunion de famille

J'avais dit que je concluerai ce défi en début de semaine, nous voilà déjà samedi, sans que je m'en aperçoive^^'

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui sont passés par là, en particulier Shadow, fidèle au rendez-vous dont la review me faisait tellement plaisir quand je la découvrais chaque matin, un petit rituel de bonne humeur en somme. Lawiki, j'ai frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque quand j'ai eu 21 mails du site comme quoi tu avais laissé autant de review, et j'ai rigolé quand j'ai vu tes heures de lecture (car ça m'arrive aussi régulièrement de ne pas réussir à dormir, de tomber sur une fic et de la lire en entier toute la nuit...et de me rendre compte que le réveil sonne bientôt à la fin de la lecture, RIP sommeil, vive les cernes xD ) promis, je te réponds en détails en PM !

Dans l'ensemble, je suis fière de moi pour ce défi, en premier lieu car je suis arrivée au bout et que je me suis tenue à écrire un drabble par jour, ce qui était loin d'être gagné quand on connait mon sens de l'organisation et de la gestion du temps. En plus de ça, je me suis moi-même étonnée certaines fois, je me relisais le lendemain et un « c'est vraiment moi qui ait écrit ça ? » sortait tout seul de ma bouche. Ca fait du bien de ressentir ce sentiment de « fierté », j'ai même été boostée dans mes études grâce à cette sensation, et j'ai gagné un peu en confiance en moi, j'aurais jamais cru.

Comme quoi, il en faut peu pour être heureux (Balou dégage!) pour aller mieux^^

Sur ce, des câlins et à la prochaine si vous repassez par là,

favo'

* * *

18-20/04/2019 - bonus et conclusion – écrit sur « Mama, you been on my mind » de Jeff Buckley- 27min - 452 mots

Réunion de famille

« Quelque part sur une île perdue des cris retentissent sur une plage. Les rires et les hurlements de rage se mêlent au bruit des vagues. Si l'on s'approcait de plus près, on pourrait voir Luffy s'enfuyant avec un poulet rôti pour échapper à un Ace furax. Heureusement pour le cadet, ce dernier est retenu par Shanks : le tonton à la rescousse ! Juste à côté, Roger encourage son fiston tandis que sa femme rigole discrètement de la bêtise de ses hommes. Assis sous un parasol, Dragon est plus dépité qu'autre chose par la situation, d'autant plus que son père, le grand héro de la Marine vient de frapper du poing de l'amour un monstre marin car ce dernier l'avait énervé, selon ses dires, le révolutionnaire se demandait si c'était possible. Peut-être que le poisson lui avait fait un clin d'oeil suggestif ? La pensée le fit sourire. Au moins, le repas du soir est tout trouvé. Tourné face à la mer, Rayleigh se retourne brusquement quand Roger l'interpelle. Il sursaute devant la boule qui fonce droit sur lui : Ace et Luffy entremêlés – toujours en train de se battre pour la viande – allaient le percuter de plein fouet. Pas question. Un pas de côté plus tard, et les frères s'écrasent lamentablement dans l'eau, la tête enfoncée dans le sable mouillé. Cela déclenche un fou rire chez les parents, mais l'Empereur n'est pas de cet avis : à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le poulet est fichu. Le vieil homme s'amuse de voir le Roux se plaindre comme un gosse. Quelques minutes passent, minutes pendant lesquelles la situation dégénére : une baston générale impliquant tout le monde – sauf Rouge qui commençait à voir rouge (pardonnez-moi l'expression) fait voler le sable haut dans le ciel. Sabo arrie à ce moment-là, les bras chargés de bière et de saké. Un coup d'oeil avec sa « tante » et leurs poings s'abattent de concert sur la tête des excités, ramenant un calme tout relatif sur la plage. Eh oui, si nous nous approchions plus près, nous pourrions voir cette joyeuse famille recomposée faire l'étalage de ce qui fait sa réputation : de la connerie, de la bouffe et une affection à toute épreuve, résistant même au poing de l'amour ! Mais, laissons-les plutôt tranquille, et éclipsons-nous discrètement avant de nous faire repérer, qui sait ce qui pourrait nous arriver si les frères sentent l'odeur de notre propre pique-nique, composé d'un délicieux rôti encore chaud. Oups, je crois que j'ai parlé tout fort. Plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre, jusqu'à un « viaaaaande » crié par Luffy. Plus qu'à prendre nos jambes à nos coups... Trois, deux, un, taillo ! »


End file.
